


Light as a Feather

by CassidyChase36



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You [17]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: 100 ways to say i love you, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyChase36/pseuds/CassidyChase36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Watch your step."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light as a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the interns on set who don't actually post the spoilers. Honestly screw these guys. 
> 
> Also I have new guy friends that I am constantly with and one of them reminds me of Johnny Mac from Big Brother. 
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr @happyfuckingthanks my inbox is a little empty.

Happy hates walking in heels. Damn Paige and her need to dress Happy up like a doll. She felt ridiculous, like she was walking around on stilts. She doesn’t see the point in wearing these. She could have gotten the job done faster in flats but no. Paige decided she needed she needed to wear heels. She hates this job. She hates these heels. She hates this gala. She hates Paige. She hates-

She trips over the heels and starts to fall.

She falls right into the waiting arms of a first class doctor. “Watch your step, little lady.” he laughs.

“I’m sorry,” she fake smiles at him. “I am such a clutz. I’m Joy. Joy Carter.” She says extending her hand. Perfect. Just how they planned. Pretend not to know each other so they can move through the crowd inconspicuously.

“Doctor Percy Williams.” He says taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

She curses herself as she tries to hold back a blush. This was not a part of the plan. Then again, when does Toby actually stick to a plan.

“Would you like to dance?” He says extending a hand to her. She gently places her hand in his as he pulls her to the dance floor. 

She gets it now why Paige put her in these heels. She decides right there she loves heels. Her face is even with Toby’s. She doesn’t have to look up to look him in the eye. 

“This is nice.” He says as they shuffle around. “You look beautiful.” He smiles at her. 

“Thanks, Doc.” She grins back. The music slows down and she can feel her heart begin to race, much faster than at the comedy club. His hand draws up her waist and to the back of her head, tangling in her curls. She knows what’s coming and despite all of her fears lets it happen naturally. 

Happy decides that, as much as she loves being on eye-level with Toby in the heels, the best part is that their lips are level too. He kisses her thoroughly, not worrying about the mission. It can wait. This moment was theirs.


End file.
